


Circus Snakes

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wanders around Haley's Circus before the show at the big top. He meets a couple of interesting characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus Snakes

It was cold against his skin. Smooth in a way he didn’t think any living creature could be. It made him shiver and try to pull away.

“Wait, don’t move,” Dick warned in a quietly confident voice.

Tim stilled, eyes a little wide.

The snake as thick as any dog and longer than his father’s luxury car was slithering it’s way from Dick’s shoulders and onto Tim’s. He’d always been small but this made him feel even smaller. The massive reptile weighed on his shoulders, almost making him sink into the ground. Instinctively he lifted his hands to try and push the animal off. Instead a much larger hand curled around his.

“Don’t push her off, she’s just exploring,” Dick said gently. He was smiling down at Tim.

Tim nodded and swallowed. His voice was just as tiny as his body when he spoke. “What’s her name?”

“Delilah.”

Dick ran his hand over the smooth scales. The dark browns of the snake contrasted deeply with the bright golds and crimson reds of Dick’s circus costume. It was almost mesmerizing.

“So, what made you want to come see the animals?” Dick asked conversationally as he guided the snake around Tim’s shoulders and down his chest.

Tim kept a careful eye on the snake. Even at three years old he was cautious and wary. “Uhm, mom said there was time. She told me to explore.”

A brief frown crossed Dick’s young features. Whether that was because Delilah was trying to get into Tim’s pocket or another more pressing thought, it was unclear. He reached down and lifted the snake back up to Tim’s hip.

“Your mother? Doesn’t she know it’s dangerous to run around a circus alone?” Dick instantly retracted his statement at Tim’s horrified expression. “I mean, you’re fine. But…” He cast his gaze around trying to find a new topic. Granted, Tim was a rather well spoken kid but that didn’t mean Dick had any idea what his vocabulary limit was. “Isn’t that your mom there, talking to be tall guy?”

Tim turned his head as much as he could, considering the snake. He spotted his mother, dressed in one of her best outfits despite the location. She was speaking, rather animatedly, to a tall, broad shoulder man with sharp blue eyes. Tim recognized him from the television. He nodded.

“Yes. That’s Mister Wayne. He’s my neighbor.”

Dick muttered a very quiet “rich people” before he lifted the snake off of Tim’s shoulders. “Well, let me go put this snake back. Then…” Dick hesitated, trying to think of what to say next. He didn’t really want to leave the kid alone. “Why don’t I get my parents to meet yours?”

Tim nodded eagerly.

As Dick turned to put the snake away, he realized Tim hadn’t smiled at all since they’d run into each other. Vaguely he wondered if that was normal for a small child. It made him pause and look back.

“Hey, you’ve heard of the Flying Grayson’s secret trick, right?”

Tim nodded again, eyes wide and curious.

“I’m going to preform one tonight. Just for you. Okay?”

That was when the round, baby-fat face finally broadened into a huge smile. “Okay,” Tim agreed, voice quietly happy.

Dick reached out to take Tim’s hand. He smiled down at the younger boy as they moved off toward their parents. Even as he held Tim for the picture, he was determined to keep that boy smiling. After all, he was much more adorable when he did.


End file.
